El misterioso caso de la mujer que robo mi corazon
by The bond We Share
Summary: Que pasa si despues de una de las noches mas locas de tu vida no puedes recordar lo sucedido, perseguir a alguien que nunca has conocido y esperar que al dia siguiente puedas recordarlo todo...


Este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que les agrade solo seran dos capitulos.

**El misterioso caso de la mujer que robo mi corazón.**

No sé por dónde puedo comenzar mi historia, como es que termine en esta celda, esperando a que mi media hermana venga a interceder para que me concedan la libertad, me deje atrapar por una bella sonrisa pero no sé nada acerca de lo que me acusa la policía

¿Acoso? Yo solo quería preguntarle su nombre y preguntarle si tal vez quisiera salir conmigo alguna vez.

Y estoy realmente confundido, porque entre copa y copa no sé cuando perdí el sentido de la realidad, mis amigos vinieron conmigo y peculiarmente ninguno de ellos está aquí conmigo en esta celda, solo recuerdo haberme separado del grupo pasada la media noche siguiendo a aquella mujer de ojos azules.

Desde que la vi siento que algo falta en mi interior no sé si sean los efectos del alcohol, que no creo muy probable ya que he pasado por ellos varias veces y ninguno parece tener la sensación de lo que siento ahora, de alguna manera me siento vacio, que me falta su mirada y que por ella valdría la pena quedarme en donde estoy durante toda mi vida; pero no recuerdo siquiera su nombre, no recuerdo haberlo escuchado esta noche.

Sé que le gusta caminar por la madrugada y visitar aquel café que cierra entrada la mañana, se nota que lo hace seguido ya que la trataron con familiaridad en aquel lugar, se que le gusta ver la fuente de la plaza principal ya que permaneció observándola de la manera en la que yo la observaba a ella desde el otro lado del parque.

Poco a poco comienzo a recuperar mis sentidos pero aun siento ese vacío que no puedo explicar, veo que aun es de madrugada ya que se distingue la luna aun en el cielo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que varias veces ella observaba la Luna como si esperara que algo pasara en ella y el brillo que la Luna daba a sus ojos era impresionante y hermoso, a eso de las 2am nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en una de esas calles que nunca duerme, el frio se hacía sentir y no me faltaban ganas de correr hacia ella y ofrecerle mi abrigo.

Caminaba en círculos por mi celda, que fue lo que paso para terminar aquí, me preguntaba, ¿seria que hice algo incorrecto?, esta pregunta volaba incesantemente en mi mente mientras los minutos pasaban; entonces fue cuando recordé otro aspecto que no había recordado, la otra acusación en mi contra, uso de violencia y fue que llegando las 3am ella se encontró a alguien, un tipo rubio delgado que se alegro mucho al verlo, la ira me cegó completamente.

¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Qué era lo que quería con ella?

Comenzaron a caminar juntos y mi rabia iba en aumento, parecía que la hermosa joven había terminado su caminata nocturna así que decidí seguirlos de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar nada más.

-Chrono Harlaown, tiene una visita- se escucho la voz del guardia.

Era mi media hermana Fate Testarossa que tenía una expresión de decepción mezclada con ira.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto seriamente mi media hermana

- He sido acusado injustamente- respondí al tiempo que intentaba ponerme de pie.

-¿Como puedes justificar estos cargos?, ¿acoso?, ¿Uso de violencia?, ¿Intento de homicidio?- pregunto esta vez con un tono de ira y sorpresa

-¿Intento de homicidio?- Palidecí al escuchar esta sentencia.

No podía haber intentado asesinar al joven que iba con ella o si, no podía recordar que era lo que había pasado.

-No creo poder ayudarte esta vez hermano, ¿intentar asesinar a una mujer después de haberla seguido toda la noche?, no suena como si pudieras tener una coartada-

No respondí, esto último ilumino mi mente, no pude haber sido yo la persona que había intentado matarla, yo no lo haría, no a ella, entonces comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, después de que los seguí entraron a un departamento, después de cinco minutos dentro y ya cuando decidí retirarme, escuche un grito, era aquella mujer, así que corrí y me lance contra la puerta ella estaba inconsciente en el piso y con una herida abierta, intente detener el sangrado pero algo me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunte

-Si, la herida no fue muy grave pero esta inconsciente, el hombre fue el que hablo a la policía y te reporto como el culpable- contesto mi hermana aun con el tono serio.

-Debes irte ahora- exclame señalando la entrada.

-¿Por qué?- se alarmo al escuchar esto

-Porque el intentara asesinarla- respondí

-No vengas con cuentos Chrono-

-Es en serio no pude haber sido yo el que intento asesinarla, créeme por favor y ve a salvarla- le suplique

-Está bien, pero no intercederé mas por ti- respondió mostrando incredulidad a mis palabras

-Gracias, ahora apúrate-

Fate salió rápidamente de mi celda y se dirigió al hospital.

Las noticias de que mi hermana había salvado a aquella mujer se dispersaron rápidamente; yo quede en libertad y creí que nunca más volvería a ver a aquella bella mujer, hasta que un día alguien toco a mi puerta…

Bueno eso es todo por este primer capítulo espero que les agrade ya que se me ocurrió una madrugada que no tenía mucho que hacer :P


End file.
